Arena
The Whispers' Arena, commonly shortened to simply 'Arena', is classified as a daily quest. In this event, players may challenge others in the Arena up to fifteen times per day. Challenges are reset every day at 4 a.m. server time. By challenging and defeating a higher rank player you will then trade ranks with that player. Players can gain Amethysts and Dragon Souls by competing in the Arena. Rankings are totaled every day at 8:10 p.m. server time: the higher your rank, the better your reward. Victory: 9,280 Amethysts and 80 Dragon Soul Lose: 7,424 Amethysts and 64 Dragon Soul Lucky Rankings Lucky Rankings are a random-chance bonus reward wherein certain positions within the Arena (changed each day) earn a bonus reward of a set number of Vouchers, with higher positions earning a greater reward. This bonus is awarded to the player holding said Lucky Ranking position at 20:09 server time, when the event closes for the day. If a player loses their Lucky Ranking, they can re-challenge for it. As such, it is not uncommon for players to snipe a Lucky Ranking spot within minutes of the even closing, in order to increase their chances of securing the Voucher reward. It is also not unheard of for stronger players to purposely unequip items or gems and have a friend defeat them, in order that they can drop down the Rankings list and challenge a Lucky Rank player who would have otherwise been ranked underneath them and therefore been unavailable to battle for rank. Each day there can be up to 12 Lucky Ranking positions, depending on how many players are on the server. There are four levels of Voucher prizes, with each level containing three different position numbers. In the event of a smaller server, the lowest-level positions will not be used, though the tier may be partially filled rather than excluded entirely. The first (highest ranking) tier awards 300 Vouchers. The second gives out 230 Vouchers, the third 150, and the last gives out a reward of 80 Vouchers. Tips *Players can challenge lower-ranking individuals through the Lucky List tab at the bottom of the Arena interface. While a higher ranking player can not swap ranks using this method, it can be used to ensure the higher rewards payout of a victory instead of using Gold to buy extra challenge auto-wins. This method is available from 4:00 server time to 3:09 server time, when Lucky Rankings are determined for the day. *Additionally, the Lucky Ranking panel will, until closed, appear in any area of the game where the bottom row of buttons also appears (Guild Temple/Holy Lands, Treasure Hunt, Farm, etc.). **While this can almost always be used with no problems, the Lucky Rankings panel does cause a bug if it is used to challenge in the Arena while a player is in a Zodiac Challenge. If a player challenges the Arena while in a Zodiac instance, the Zodiac enemies will disappear from the screen without awarding either a victory or a loss, forcing the player to leave the instance and costing them a Zodiac attempt. Notes *Despite Lucky Ranks officially being listed as closing at 20:05, the event does not actually close -- as announced across the server through an automated Bullhorn -- until 20:09. This can be confusing to new players, especially those who wish to try and steal a Lucky Ranking position at the last second in order to prevent the spot being taken from them in turn. *Unlike a number of other events, once a player has used all of their daily attempts for the Arena, they are unable to challenge just for the sake of challenging. Additionally challengers can, however, be purchased for 40 Gold each. Category:PVP Category:Game Terms Category:Quests